


a softer titan

by vype



Category: A Softer World, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fan Comics, Remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingeki no Kyojin crossed with A Softer World<br/>May contain manga spoilers, will be noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a softer titan

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my tumblr. I'll upload them in batches of 10.  
> All artwork is from the manga.  
> If you have requests, I'd love to take them!

**981.**  
  
_emptier, I mean._

**1000.**  
  
_a softer world_

**452.**  
  
_Happy 40th, Stonewall Riots!_

**284.**  
  
_I've been meaning to start running again anyway._

**867.**  
  
_pretend to love the one you're with_

**764.**  
  
_Can we be friends? I would try to be a good friend._

**586.**  
  
_Fuck this table and fuck you!_

**154.**  
  
_maybe tomorrow i'll want to settle down_

**SPOILERS AHEAD!!**  
311.  
  
_priorities!_

**949.**  
  
  
_then what? you have to get up, I guess._


End file.
